Graphite
|type = General |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |firstepisode = I'm a Kamen Rider! |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Shoma Machii |image2 = |label2 = Graphite Bugster }} is one of the main villains of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. As a Bugsters executive alongside Parad, his main goal is to annihilate the human race. Armed with the Gashacon Bugvisor, it is Graphite who is responsible for spreading the Bugster virus to infect victims. Character History Origin Graphite was one of the Bugsters who spawned as a result of Zero Day, born from Saki Momose. During the Zero Day, Graphite faced Taiga Hanaya as Kamen Rider Snipe and successfully defeated him. By defeating the Doctor Rider, Graphite finally gained his perfect (Permanent) form, draining Saki's life force in the process. Spreading the Bugsters Graphite reported a new Bugster infection to Parad, proclaiming that they would soon be joined by an influx of comrades. Continuing the spread, Graphite asked Parad if he was sure that they should not be acting directly, to which Parad conceded that he may as well introduce himself as he set off. Catching up with his old nemesis, Taiga Hanaya, Graphite was stopped short of settling what began five years ago by Parad, who dared Taiga to clear the most games and become the strongest Kamen Rider before the two departed. To create the next Bugster, Graphite infected coroner Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, kidnapping Niskiwaki's sister Riko Nishiwaki to aggravate his stress. Other Events "Tricks": Virtual Operations Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider Personality Unlike Parad, Graphite likes battle more than anything else and prefers to approach things more directly than Parad. However, he has no problem to follow his lead, showing great discipline and self-control. But strangely, enough he is later shown to be extremely impatient with Parad and his battle hungry traits become more prominent although that could be attributed to the Riders constant interference wearing out his patience. Forms Abilities *'Energy Ball Projection': In his battle with Snipe 5 years ago, he launched an energy ball attack to defeat the Rider. *'Teleportation': Graphite has the ability to teleport himself instantaneously. Attacks * : Graphite charges his pole arm with red lightning like energy and uses it to draw an "X" sign in the air, then thrusts it into his enemy. This attack is so powerful that it was able to knockout two Level 2 Kamen Riders and slightly damaged a Level 3 Kamen Rider, even after being intercepted by two special attacks from the former ones. A direct hit from this attack was enough to knock Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 out of his transformation. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 1-6, "Tricks": Virtual Operations (Genm) - Proto Graphite Bugster = By infusing himself with the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, he turns into the Proto Graphite Bugster. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episodes 9 Equipment *Gashacon Bugvisor - Transformation & virus infection device *Bugster Buckle *Unnamed fang-like double-bladed pole arm. Behind the scenes Portrayal Graphite is voiced, and later portrayed, by . As Graphite Bugster, his suit actor is . Etymology to be added Notes *Graphite Bugster's design is similar to the designs of Redyue and Dyudyuonshu *Graphite is a green-colored general, similar to Gremlin, Redyue and Brain, but he is a battle enthusiast similar to previous red-colored generals like Phoenix, Demushu and Heart. **However, his right hand is largely red-colored, as well as some of his attacks. *His right hand is somewhat similar to Ankh. *Graphite's bird-like facial features is similar to that of the Chozo from the Metroid franchise. Appearances **Episode 6: A Hollow Beating in the Heart! **Episode 7: The Reason for Some Lies! **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! *''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations'' **Episode 5: Genm Chapter * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider }} References Category:Bugsters Category:Generals Category:Dragon Monsters Category:Ex-Aid Characters